


Because of You

by BabyDracky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Ghost of the Past/Present/Future, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— The ghost, John! Which one would you choose?<br/>I roll my eyes. He didn’t forget about the question I didn’t answer earlier. If I could which Dickens’s ghost would I choose to meet : Past, Present or Future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Written for my 2014 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Heera_ookami  
> English isn't my mother tongue, sorry for the mistakes.

Celebrating Christmas at the Mansion just makes me sick to my stomach. The food was okay, more than okay, if I have to admit. But listening to all those people cheering, singing and sharing friendly hugs was just disgusting. I don’t fit here. I never will.  
— So, what would it be?  
Bobby is not sleeping yet and he wants to chat. He always wants to chat. I hate him.  
— What do you mean?  
He sighs.  
— The ghost, John! Which one would you choose?  
I roll my eyes. He didn’t forget about the question I didn’t answer earlier. If I could which Dickens’s ghost would I choose to meet: Past, Present or Future?  
— Ghosts don’t exist, Ice cube, I drawl.   
— That’s not the point.  
He is bothering me. I want to sleep and try to digest that enormous turkey. I sigh. The Present is just so annoying, ridiculous; I definitely wouldn’t choose that one. The Future, maybe? No. I can lie to everyone but I can’t lie to myself. I’m too much of a coward to pick a look in the Future. You never know what’s waiting for you.  
— The Past, I answer. Now, if you don’t mind – and even if you do mind – I’m gonna sleep.  
Bobby Boy is silent for a moment. I smile.  
— Is it because of your mother? He whispers.  
I grit my teeth. No one is allowed to talk about my mother.  
— So what? Wouldn’t you like to come back to the Past a few minutes to see your lovely family times? To see how much they cared for you before they discovered you’re a mutant.  
It’s unfair to talk to him like that. I know it. He didn’t mean wrong. But I don’t like to remember the only person who ever loved me and died trying to protect me.  
— The Present.  
He barely whispered it but I heard.  
— What?  
— Do you want to know why would I choose it?  
I’m not sure I want to know but he goes on whatsoever.  
— Because of you.  
I swallow with difficulty. My heart is beating fast in my ribcage. My cheeks are warming. Damn him! I don’t answer. I don’t know what to answer. What does he want from me? I don’t have anything left to give. I turn my back on him.  
— Good night, Bobby.  
— Sleep well, John.  
I’m biting hard on my lips. I’m listening to his breath. I can feel his eyes burning in my neck. I’m so hot I’m afraid I’ll combust. Stupid Bobby!  
— Present… Present isn’t that bad, I whisper.  
I don’t know if he heard me, I’m not sure I wanted him to but I felt better saying it nonetheless. Maybe I’d like to have a glimpse of the future to see how Bobby will try to get to me. I won’t make it easy, I’m not easy, but I’m pretty sure that in the end, when it comes to feeling, Bobby is not as much a coward as I am. And I’m grateful for that.


End file.
